Radio interaktywne
Odcinek 31 - Radio interaktywne- trzydziesty pierwszy odcinek serialu Ranczo, wyemitowany po raz pierwszy 6.04.2008 w TVP1. Opis W sklepie Więcławskiej pojawia się nowa sklepowa, Jola. Okazuje się nieporadną w powierzonych jej obowiązkach i. Nowa pomoc sklepowa robi duże wrażenie na Pietrku. Więcławska widząc, jak Jola nie radzi sobie z obowiązkami związanymi z prowadzeniem sklepu, daje jej do zrozumienia, że nie może jej zatrzymać na dłużej. W obronie nowo poznanej kobiety staje Pietrek, któremu udaje się przekonać Więcławską, aby Jola została. W domu Koziołów zjawia się tajemnicza kobieta, która przyjechała do Wilkowyj z Brukseli. Pod nieobecność wójta w domu, kobieta rozmawia z Haliną, której mówi, że wójt ją wykorzystał i porzucił. Kiedy w domu zjawia się sprawca, czyli wójt, żona robi mu wielką awanturę. Jednak okazuje się, że wójt nie jest osobą, która skrzywdziła przyjezdną z Brukseli. Na domiar złego okazuje się, że poszukiwaną przez kobietę osobą jest Czerepach, którego wójt wcześniej wysłał na kurs do Brukseli. Ławeczkowicze i Stasiek, przez których robotnicy rzucili remont Country Clubu, zmuszeni przez los, wpadają na pomysł, że wezmą remont we własne ręce. Stasiek mobilizując bywalców ławeczki do pracy, uzgadnia z nimi, że wynagrodzi im pracę wykonaną przy remoncie klubu w ulubionej walucie ławeczkowiczów, a mianowicie w butelkach Mamrota. Mężczyźni zmobilizowani do pracy rozpoczynają remont, lecz okazuje się, że we czwórkę będzie im bardzo trudno wyremontować knajpę. Stach Japycz, widząc, że mieszkańcy wsi nie chcą pomóc, postanawia wygłosić orędzie do narodu, myśląc, że wypowiedziane słowa dadzą do myślenia ludziom. Związek Lucy i Kusego wychodzi na jaw, kiedy wcześniej wymienioną informację podaje wilkowyjskie radio. Podsłuch zamontowany w radiach wychodzi na jaw. Wzburzony przez informacje jakie podało lokalne radio Kusy, wsiada na konia i pędzi do siedziby radiostacji w celu porachowania się z Czerepachem, którego po raz kolejny z opresji broni para osiłków. Pod siedzibą lokalnych mediów zjawia się również wójt z małżonką i oszukaną przez Czerepacha kobietą. Wójt rozkazuje posterunkowemu aresztować Czerepacha,któremu udaje się zbiec i uciec z Wilkowyj. Po aferze z radiem Czerepacha, zatrudniona przez niego wcześniej Lodzia, postanawia wrócić do urzędu gminy i prosi wójta, aby przyjął ją z powrotem do pracy. Wójt, na wgląd na to, że Lodzia wcześniej potajemnie wyniosła z urzędu ważne dokumenty, zgadza się przyjąć księgową. Wystąpili *Ilona Ostrowska (Lucy) *Paweł Królikowski (Kusy) *Cezary Żak (Wójt/Ksiądz) *Krystyna Podleska (Carol) *Marta Lipińska (Michałowa, gospodyni księdza) *Franciszek Pieczka (Stach Japycz) *Arkadiusz Nader (policjant Stasiek) *Magdalena Waligórska (barmanka Wioletka) *Piotr Pręgowski (Patryk Pietrek) *Bogdan Kalus (Tadeusz Hadziuk) *Sylwester Maciejewski (Solejuk) *Elżbieta Romanowska (Jola) *Jacek Kawalec (polonista Tomasz Witebski) *Dorota Nowakowska (Celina Hadziuk) *Piotr Ligienza (Fabian Duda) *Artur Barciś (Arkadiusz Czerepach) *Katarzyna Żak (Solejukowa) *Violetta Arlak (Halina Kozioł, żona wójta) *Dorota Chotecka-Pazura (Krystyna Więcławska) *Grzegorz Wons (Więcławski) *Ewa Kuryło (dyrektorka szkoły) *Magdalena Kuta (księgowa Leokadia Paciorek) *Wojciech Wysocki (doktor Mieczysław Wezół) *Marta Chodorowska (Klaudia Kozioł, córka wójta) *Robert Ostolski (chłop) *Jędrzej Cempura (Marianek Solejuk) *Anna Stępień (Kasia Solejuk) *Arkadiusz Sokołowski (Muniek Solejuk) *Karol Sokołowski (Zbysiek Solejuk) *Radosław Sokołowski (Rysio Solejuk) *Daniel Zawiska (syn Solejuków) *Piotr Chojnowski (ochroniarz Czerepacha) *Rafał Iwaniuk (ochroniarz Czerepacha) *Jan Kąca (chłop) *Małgorzata Tylko (kobieta) Cytaty *'"Takiej władzy, która by wszystkim dogodziła to jeszcze u nas nie było"' - Halina *'"No to się doigrał stary grubas"' - Czerepach o Wójcie *'"Wójtowa mu taką jesień średniowiecza szykuje, że strach"' - Witebski o Wójcie *'"Pustoszeje kraj. W niektórych wioskach jednego młodego nie znajdziesz, jak po zarazie jakiejś"' - Solejuk *'"Kobiecie tak szybko nie przechodzi."' - Hadziuk *'"U obcego żeby za darmola robić teraz takiej mody ni ma"' - Pietrek *'"Jak mężczyzna zdradzić chce, zawsze okazje znajdzie."' - Carol *'"Utłukę gada na miejscu jak psa"' - Halina o mężu *'"Zaliczka więź między inwestorem a wykonawcą buduje"' - Stach Japycz *'"Ja szukam Paweł Kozioł, a nie to?"' - Carol na widok Pawła Kozioła *'"Adres dobry, ale Kozioł nie dobry"' - Carol *Pietrek:"I co pani narobiła?" Wezółowa:"Ja tylko żółtego sera chciałam." Pietrek:"Nie mogła se pani sama w domu podziabać?? Dobra, przerwa, wypad! Znaczy wychodzić. Sklep zamknięty jest. I drzwi zamknąć bo muchy leco!" Wezółowa:"Może ja coś pomogę? W końcu żona lekarza jestem." Pietrek:"Tak? To może pani kopertę da. Pani idzie lepiej, bo to przez te pani fochy wszystko." *'"Już tam tyle po ślubie żaden chłop tak zupełnie niewinny nie jest"' - Halina *'"Są kobiety, które potrafią docenić, ile mężczyzny jest w mężczyźnie"' - Wójt *'"Człowieka ciągnie tam, gdzie się urodził."' - Carol *'"Uczucie kobiety najłatwiej wykorzystać."' - Carol *'"Polityka nie ma nic wspólnego z moralnością."' - Czerepach *'"(...) żeby we wspólnej sprawie sąsiadom nie pomóc, to gówniarzem trzeba być."' - Stach Japycz *'"Całkiem was ta komuna zeszmaciła, a kapitalizm do reszty we łbach pomieszał"' - Stach Japycz *'"Gieny sprawdzą, że ojciec recydywa i zaraz jak nic prawa rodzicielskie mi do dzieciaka zabiorą"' - Solejukowa *'"Z czortem umowa nieważna jest"' - Solejukowa *'"Więcławski, ruszysz psia krew wreszcie dupę po ten gips? Czy mamy ci postojowe policzyć?"' - Solejuk do Więcławskiego *'"Wszystkiego może nie być, ale prokuratura to jest wszędzie"' - Wójt *'"A niech się patrzą i zazdroszczują, jaka jest nasza miłość"' - Lucy *'"To jest naturalna rzecz, że artysta jest sam przeciw całemu światu i co jego obchodzi jak ty chcesz mnie mać?"' - Lucy do Kusego *'"Przyszła koza do woza"' - Wójt o Lodzi *Lodzia:"Ja nie wiedziałam co robię, po tym, jak pan mojej godności uwłaszczył" Wójt:"Zwierzchnik jest jak ojciec! na ojca obrażać się nie wolno!" Lodzia:"Dlatego te dokumenty, co ze sobą zabrałam to teraz mam." Wójt:"Jakie dokumenty?" Lodzia:"No, zestawienie, kto ile razy przetarg wygrał za ostatnie trzy lata, porównanie kosztorysów i ofert z ostatecznymi, co to zawsze dwa razy wyższe były i takie tam." *'"Rodzina może się ze sobą nie zgadzać, ale kasa się musi zgadzać"' - Więcławska do Joli Zobacz też *Seria III *Seria III (DVD) *Seria III (Album) Linki zewnętrzne *Zobacz odcinek na stronie TVP Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Seria III